Black Shadows
by IceCreamLol
Summary: Sirius Black's ghost looms over Hogwarts as Ron, Hermione, and Harry's children go to Hogwarts. Lot's of OCs are in here. My first HP story! My other stories are mostly iCarly.


Black Shadows

**I'm trying writing Harry Potter. I have only watched 3 movies, though, and only read 0 books. so sorry if some stuff are incorrect. Please help correct in reviews! P.S. I have many OCs in this!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K. Rowling, I'd own Harry Potter. But of course, J.K. Rowling is old and possibly dead, so I'm not her. I don't research random people, okay, so how would I know if she was dead? **

General POV

Sirius Black loomed over Hogwarts circled the Quidditch field as a Gryffindor VS Slytherin game was going on. The score was 10 to 12, with Gryffindor losing.

Harry Potter's son, Walter, was the new Gryffindor seeker. Walter zoomed over to where Draco Malfoy's son, Zachary, who was the new seeker for the Slytherin house, was chasing the golden snitch, they key to winning the game.

The golden snitch was worth 150 points! And the seeker's job was to catch it, since it has wings and flies around, and thus the only possible way to catch it was to "seek", or "chase", it.

Walter leaned on his broomstick and went really fast, catching up to Zach.

Zachary snidely said, "Watch where you're going punk!" and slammed into Walter's side, resulting in having Walter hanging onto his broom with only his right hand a good 30 feet above the ground.

Zach jammed into him again, making Walter plummet towards the Earth!

Fortunately, Hermione's and Ron's daughter, Janice, caught him on her broom.

Walter breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey thanks," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Don't mention it," replied Janice. She flew him to his own broom, where he cautiously tried stepping from her broom to his.

He slipped, and once again he was falling.

"Ahhh! Janice!" he cried, franticly waving his arms around.

Janice tried to zoom to him, but it seemed that Professor Severus Snape Jr. looked like he was jinxing her broom! **(AN: Ah, déjà vu, sweet déjà vu!)**

Ron and Hermione's son, Bill, saw this, and rushed to where Snape Jr. was sitting.

"Incendio!" he whispered, causing Snape Jr.'s cloak to burst into flames.

"Woah!" he yelled, bumping into Professor Quickle, too.

Professor Quickle muttered, "Darn that dang Severus!" as he got up and walked away from the smell of the now-burnt cloak.

Janice got back onto her broom, but it was too late.

Walter Potter was on the ground, and seriously hurt.

The paramedics brought him to the hospital ward, were he was fed really sour medicine.

Professor Lupin the 2nd came and gave him a chocolate bar.

"Eat this," he said. "It helps!"

Walter took a bite then sat up. "What happened to my leg?" he asked, as his leg flopped around.

"Uh, sorry about that." A new voice called from somewhere else. "My healing charms just aren't working right today!"

Walter groaned, then strained to see who it was. Strangely, it seemed that no one was there until he noticed a floating cup of coffee. It seemed that it was moving! the sound of footsteps was heard also.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Walter smiled.

Harry Potter emerged from under his invisibility cloak. "Just to relieve old memories, my friend."

Luna Lovegood glumly emerged from the cloak out from behind him. **(AN: I've only heard of her, sorry if I got anything wrong about her!) **"Oh, hello Walter," she retorted.

Walter sneered. "Why'd you bring _her_?" he asked.

Harry sighed, and then stepped forward. "Why do you two always have to fight?"

Walter explained, "She isn't my real mom, and you _know _it. And I know she was the one who killed my real mom, Muggle-born Lisa Carter."

Harry suddenly started crying, with Luna patting his back.

Walter sighed. "Ugh!"

Dumbledore entered the room in a fury. Since he was getting really old, though, he walked in a limp and didn't appear as furious.

"Harry," he boomed, or at least tried to boom. "I need your help!" Then he turned to Luna. "And you," his face turned red and got an angry expression. "Scram! This is private, for me and Harry Potter ONLY."

Luna's face turned bright red as she blushed and left towards their enchanted car carrying Harry's invisibility cloak.

In Dumbledore's "office", Dumbledore said, "Harry, Sirius Black's ghost is wandering Hogwarts. I have a feeling he might repair the Sorcerer's Stone and use it to bring himself back to life!"

Harry shrugged. "So?"

Dumbledore announced, "Don't you _see_? He might cause more lives to be lost!"

"Dumbledore, don't you know? Sirius Black is _sorry, _he is sorry for the things he did!"

That sent Dumbledore into a rage. "Murderers cannot be given a second chance! You have to fight!"

Harry stubbornly replied, "No."

Harry was sent to Azkaban prison after that, for being friends with a murderer.

Walter grieved about it, day after day, with Janice and Bill trying to console him.

Luna Lovegood, however, was taking it another way.

No, she didn't kill herself, if that's what you were thinking.

If you were thinking she turned emo, well, yes.

Her new friend Sara approached her, complimenting her on her bracelets.

As Luna raised up her arm to show her how to bracelets jangled, her sleeve fell down.

Sara's eyes widened as Luna's cuts were revealed.

"Oh no!" Luna thought, as she quickly tried to cover up her arm, preventing other people from seeing.

Sara began to ask a question, but Luna sped off before she finished it.

"Luna! Luna!" she called after her, but it was absolutely no use.

Luna was gone.

Walter's POV

How could my father be in Azkaban? The only reason he actually _should _be in Azkaban is because he married Luna Lovegood after… after… nevermind.

I really shouldn't sadden myself by thinking about mom and her accident….

I then burst into tears will Janice saying, "It's okay… it'll be okay…" and Bill rubbing my back.

As we made our way to our potions class, Prof. Snape Jr., I'll just call him Snape, said to me, "No red eyes.", and that really ticked me off.

Seriously, my dad was sent to Azkaban, and he says to me, "No red eyes."? Ugh!

I quickly get over it and dab my eyes with a wet tissue as I head to my seat.

A series of whispers about Harry Potter is spreading through the classroom.

"Quiet." says the boring, un-emotional Snape that always speaks in the same tone of voice.

"Just like his father," my dad used to say.

Again, I started a waterfall of tears, but this time in the middle of class.

As a result, I spent the rest of the day at Dumbledore's office for disrupting class.

Luna's POV

How could I have been so _stupid_?

As the house elf, "Dobby", would say, I said "Bad Luna! Bad Luna!" and whacked myself in the head a couple of times with a wooden spoon I found on our countertop.

Argh! I got out a razor and proceeded to cut into my arm again with a razor.

One cut for showing my other cuts. One cut for whacking myself with a wooden spoon. And the last cut for referring something I did to a _house elf_!

As the blood dripped from my arm, and got a wet paper towel and wiped it off.

I sat on our bed crying and looking at photos in my private scrapbook that had me and Harry in them, with that ugly kid Walter crossed out and with a few mustaches, of course!

I reminisced about the good old times we had in New York, home of so many Muggles, as the front door clicked open so slowly that I couldn't even hear that someone was coming in…

**How was that? Did you like it? My first Harry Potter story, and I'm so excited! Please review guys! And happy September! My birthday is in 15 days! Squee!**


End file.
